The Chosen Jinchuuriki
by BurningCosmos
Summary: the Juubi slowly followed Pein, Kabuto and Madara to their attack point. 'Finally, eighteen years of waiting and now I will finally be able to collect my prize...Uzumaki Naruto we will become one and the same..." Rated M to be safe ... Femnaru CHAPTER 1 REWRITE COMPLETE


**SO I AM BACK!**

**AHHH I am so sorry it took so long!**

So I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and an amazing New years!

**IMPORTANT: **Okays, so I have modified this story a little now and gave it a bit more of a twist. So just to clarify the story followed the original plot up until Madara declaration of War. SO the other Akatsuki members are dead AND THE FIGHT AND WHAT NOT WITH PEIN DID HAPPEN. This story takes place just before Tsunade sends Naruto away to train with Killer-Bee. ! Okays also an apology to those who liked the first set out but I feel I can't really remember how I had planned to set this all out. So please forgive me for that and try to enjoy the new setting

If there is anything you think I should add from the last story and all let me know and I will try it out!

TO those who never read the original then the message at the top doesn't apply to you SO I hope you enjoy the story!

So guys here is the new version of **THE CHOSEN JINCHUURIKI **

**The Chosen Jinchuuriki**

Chapter 1: The Start of the forsaken mission

Naruto shuddered as a breeze slowly slid through the open window of the bedroom rustling the lightly shaded curtains as it blew through. The blond sat up stretching as she did so; she looked to the window and sighed. It was so damn early, for through the small peak of the curtains she could see the sun slowly begin to rise.

Naruto dragged her fingers through her long golden blond hair that was running down her back in a tangled mess stopping just above her ass. The teen sat only in a dark blue t-shirt that was hiked up due to the way she was sitting showing her black panties a little. The right side of her shoulder was exposed as the shirt was way too big for her small frame.

The teen turned to the body lying in the bed next to her and sighed as he still lay sleeping soundlessly, his dark raven hair covering the majority of his face. Yes, as you could all probably see Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were officially dating. The two had gotten together after Naruto spent up to a month of taking care of the stubborn brat due to his mental trauma of you know becoming rogue, killing his brother, joining Akatsuki, then running from Akatsuki and finally wounding up half dead on one of her missions near a cave in the middle of nowhere.

Naruto had accidently let it slip that she loved him when she was trying to bring him out of his state of depression much to her own embarrassment. But the sudden declaration had brought Sasuke out of his self induced shock like state and returned her feelings much to her surprise.

Since then the two have constantly been with each other.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled too sleepy in trying to put in any effort to waking up her boyfriend and from last night's activities he was probably as sleepy as she was. There was nothing wrong with them going that far, they are always cautious and being seventeen it wasn't forbidden especially for ninja's who are often involved in marriage and 'love' at such a young age due to the fact that they could die at any time...

The raven had yet to stir much to Naru's annoyance, she leaned closer to him and called out, "Sasuke~" She whined in his ears. The teen only groaned and turned away from her mumbling out that she must go away and let him get some rest!

Naruto grew a very large tick mark and her grin turned sadist, 'go away' he says... The hell! She was going to kick his ass!

The blond pulled up her fist above the raven haired teen and suddenly brought it down with much force. Sasuke jumped up into a sitting position flipping the blanket off him exposing his shirtless body and his dark blue boxers hissing out in pain.

Naruto grinned in triumph with her hands folded over her chest in a proud manner, served him right she thought. Who the hell was he to tell her to GO AWAY so early in the morning? But a sudden chill ran up her spine when a dark aura filled the room.

"N-A-R-U-T-O~" Sasuke called his bangs shielding his eyes and a malicious grin on his face. Naruto gulped and brought her hands up to her sides in a surrendering manner and smiled sheepishly, a sweat drop forming at the side of her head.

'OH SHIT I AM SO DEAD!' The blond thought as her hands shook, "S-Sasuke."

Before she knew what was going on she was suddenly tackled to the bed her arms pressed against the mattress on either side of her head. Sasuke sat on top of her with his hips straddling her own. Naruto struggled, "O-Oi! Teme! Get off!"

Sasuke sighed, his eyes still covered from his dark bangs he then leaned in close, "Can't you think of a more sexy way of waking me up?"

Naruto sweat dropped, "sexy you say?"

'AHHH too close!' The blond yelled in her head as he leaned in even closer.

Sasuke leaned down intending of kissing her small lightly shaded pink lips. Naruto seeing this suddenly turned her head to her side with a large blush on her face.

"M-Matte Sasuke! We don't have time for that!"

Sasuke sat back up a little just so she could turn her face back to his.

"We have a mission today remember! We are also gonna be late again!" The blond yelled in anger but Sasuke just gave her that, 'Like I give a fuck' look only agitating her more.

"So what Kakashi-sensei only arrives around two hours later then the given time anyway, so we have plenty of time?" The raven said with a smirk as he watched the blonds face blush a shade darker. Though they had done it many times already she always remains so innocent.

Naruto didn't reply and Sasuke took this as an opportunity to press his lips against hers. The kiss was slow and sweet at first but soon became deeper and passionate. Sasuke removed his hands from his previous position of holding Naruto's and slid down the sides of her body. He now laid on top of her between her legs his hands rubbing up and down the sides of her body.

Naruto's hands were clutching at his back her nails digging in slightly as she shivered under his touch. Sasuke then began to trail kisses down her jaw line and then to her neck. Even in the morning she smelt so sweet and refreshing and the best part was that she was wearing his shirt so she smelled a bit like himself that was only more of a drive on because she was his.

_KNOCK!_  
_KNOCK!_

"SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO!"

"Ah! Fuck..." The raven groaned as he pressed his head into her shoulder causing Naru to laugh at the sound of their pink haired teammate banging against Sasuke's front door in obvious irritation.

"I think we should get dressed Sasuke-kun~" The blond said in a mocking manner making the raven look at her with a scowl on his face.

"Fine but don't think this is over..."

"Yea, Yea~" The blond said childishly and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Sasuke then got off the blond and watched as she went inside of the bathroom.

"Will you go see them so long? I will be out in a few minutes!" The blond yelled out from inside of the bathroom.

Sasuke sighed and got up, he then went to his wardrobe and pulled out a black pair of pants that sat tightly on his legs, he then pulled out a black long sleeved shirt. He went into the bathroom and walked over to the sink.

He splashed some water on his face and quickly brushed his teeth. He turned to the shower that was covered by a yellow curtain and smirked at Naruto's shadow. He then left the bathroom and went downstairs to the front door which was still in the process of getting abused due to Sakura's harsh knocks.

He was greeted to a pissed of Sakura and a fake smiling Sia.

"Told you Sakura~ they were just a little busy fucking-

Sia was cut off immediately when Sakura's fist suddenly came crashing down on his head.

"Don't dare finish that sentence!"

Sia only laughed at the fuming pinkette completely unfazed by the large bump forming on his head. Sakura was still upset after she found out that Naruto and Sasuke were both in love but had decided that she would support them rather she was their teammate after all.

"Sasuke-Kun! I thought we agreed to meet at the Hokage tower by six!"

Sasuke looked at them lazily, "Yea, Yea... Kakashi-sensei was only going to be there around eight anyway so I don't see what the big deal is?"

Sakura fumed, "IT'S SEVEN FORTY!"

Sasuke sighed, "Would you like to come in or not? Naruto is still getting ready."

Sia laughed and nodded, and then they both removed their shoes and entered the house. Sakura and Sia sat on the couch with Sasuke who was standing in the kitchen grabbing a quick drink of water.

Naruto quickly hopped out the shower and dried, she then put on her orange shorts that stopped up to mid thigh along with that she put on her mesh top that hung off both shoulders and stopped at her elbows and ended just under her breasts.

Naruto dug around in one of Sasuke's draws that were filled with some of her clothes and pulled out a black tank top. She pulled it over head and checked herself in the mirror. The tank top was tight fitting which gave some cleavage to her c-sized cups and hugged her hour-glass figure. She then proceeded to put on her weapons pouch which clipped on at the back of her pants and tied her kunai pouch around her left thigh.

Naruto then finished herself with tying her hair into a high pony tail and her hiatai around her forehead.

She then walked downstairs and was greeted with a fuming red Sakura because of our very discrete Sia who was happily going on about what he thought of both Naruto's and Sasuke's sex lives.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting~" Naruto said with her trademark grin and escorted everyone out the house after hearing about how her and Sasuke should be more aware of times and have some decency to actually show up on a given time.

Sasuke grabbed both Naruto's orange jacket and his jounin vest and proceeded out the door and locking it.

Naruto took her jacket from his hand and slid it on zipping it all the way up to her chin.

The group then proceeded to the Hokage's tower happy to see at least Kakashi-sensei kept to his two hour late entrance on schedule. Kakashi greeted his students about their late timing and was quickly answered by the fuming Sakura and very crude Sia.

The group stood in the Hokage's office in silence as Tsunade greeted them with a much too serious look.

Naruto greeted the Hokage in her normal way as usual but was rewarded with a hit on the head thanks to Sakura. The fact that Sasuke was in this mission meeting is that the Hokage finally well sort of trusts the Uchiha.

Yes, every since Sasuke's recovery he was forbidden to leave the village and such, due to the fact he was practically under house arrest and was only permitted to perform low ranking missions with in the village. Though to Naruto it was more of the fact that she could just have the satisfaction of keeping him on a tight leash as much as possible. The Hokage was a sadist in the manner and much to Naruto's relief she had tried to at least stop glaring at the poor raven head.

Tsunade rested her chin on her two hands and looked at the team before her, "You all will be going on a little investigation. There have been rumors going around lately that in one of our very old ruins just near the borderline of Konoha, that there is a strange treasure there that can grant immense power. So lately we have been having enemy shinobi trespassing in hopes of gaining this power."

The occupants watched the Hokage carefully as she continued telling them about the mission.

"In short you are all to go and investigate, if there is such a treasure you are to retrieve it, if there are enemy ninja try catching them alive for information and the most important part... Protect Naruto at all cost."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly while the rest of the teams eyes narrowed, "E-Eh?"

The Hokage sighed and stood, she walked over to the window, "Naruto right now there are only two Jinchuuriki left, you and the Hachibi, which means that Akatsuki has you two as their top priority so right now I am putting us at a huge risk here sending you out but with the upcoming war that will likely ensure we have no other ninja to spare and we can't have enemies gaining the 'treasure'."

Naruto gritted her teeth in anger; the Akatsuki was becoming so much more troublesome...

Tsunade turned to the group a frown on her face but a look that showed superiority, "Now you will leave immediately and Yamoto will be joining you shortly he already knows all the details. This mission right now is an A rank and could go to an S rank so it is important. But Naruto is your first priority above all!"

Kakashi nodded as did his team, like hell he was going to let the Akatsuki get their hands on Naruto, they would have to completely destroy his body before he lets that happen.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto and his eyes saddened slightly as he watched the agitation form its way onto her face. _'I truly hope you will understand Naruto...'_ The raven haired thought as he focused his attention back on the Hokage.

Sakura's expression suddenly went blank, _'This is the signal... and so the mission begins.' _

The group then met up with Yamoto at the gate after they had packed their equipment. This mission should be no longer then a few days for it was at least a day's travel to get to their destination. The team then took off in full sprint with Kakashi and Sakura in the front, Yamato at the back, Naruto in the middle and both Sia and Sasuke on each side of her.

This was one of her 'rules' if she was to leave the village at all times she must have teammates surrounding her to help avoid surprise attacks and such. Though this had taken much convincing on Naruto's part because she disagreed the second it was brought up even now she still refuses to accept this.

The group decided that they would set out camp at an open area in the middle of the forest, the sun was beginning to set and they should reach their destination by noon tomorrow. Naruto helped collect some water by a near river while Sakura decided to collect some herbs. The men were setting up camp and the fire.

Naruto filled up the fourth bottle and sealed it away with in a sealing scroll. The blond then pulled off her shoes and put her feet into the water and sighed, the water felt so good. Sakura glanced up at Naruto and watched her carefully. She kind of felt bad for what was to come and all but this was her mission... her life's mission and she wasn't about to fail it all because she had some pity for her 'friend'.

"We should head back Naruto." The pinkette stated. The blond nodded and stood and collected her shoes.

"I wish things could always be this peaceful."

Sakura stood and walked next to the blond a basket in her heads filled with various herbs, she did too... maybe then; life would be a whole lot simpler.

"Well that's not something we fix... We are ninja's and peace isn't something we come by easily."

Naruto folded her arms behind her head and smiled as she glanced up at the sky that was filled with many colour's giving off a sunset glow.

"I begged a differ... One day I believe that we will obtain true peace..."

Sakura looked at the blond who was still staring at the sky and at that point Sakura saw a glow in Naruto that shimmered with true radiance, she even felt her heart leap at the sight... she almost wanted to believe her but... how could she, when she herself had seen the ugliest depths of this disgusting world.

The two girls returned to their campsite and was greeted with a little cabin compliments to Yamoto and a fire compliments to Sasuke. Kakashi was leaning on what looked to be a log reading his all famous novel while Sai cooked the fish over the fire.

Once everyone was settled and filled it was time for some planning.

"Okay, the first thing is first; a lot of dangerous people are looking for this treasure and we can be caught up in some deep trouble or even split up. If that happened we have to determine a meeting point and a time that we need to meet. We should arrive at the area around noon tomorrow and we will decide on a meeting point on our way tomorrow but out meeting time will be sunset."

Yamoto looked up at everyone and smiled when he saw them all nod, "Well then, I will take first watch I want you all to get ready for bed we need to leave at dawn tomorrow."

They all stood and were just about to retreat to the cabin when Kakashi called out, "And Naruto?"

The said blond turned to him.

"NO going off on your own, if there is a chance that we split up everyone's first priority is to find Naruto."

The bond sighed and turned to the cabin waving her hand above her head, "Hai-Hai Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned, the dream she had the night before had left a bit of an impression on her and to say the least she didn't feel like sleeping. Naruto turned onto her bag and gazed lazily at the ceiling as the dream from nights before began to slowly fill her mind.

_Naruto's Pov__:_

_I was lying down in a dark green grass field...enjoying the silence of the great wilderness. I was wearing a black strapless dress that went down to my feet. The dress split open on the right showing my right leg._

_I looked up into the dark blue sky noticing all the stars shining brightly up in the night lighting it up enough for me to see the Milky Way. This place was beautiful in all its glory something she had never seen before. The field felt like it went on for ages with no ending; the sky was filled with dozens of stars._

_I stared at the moon that lay in the center of the sky right above me. It shined a brilliant light illuminating the whole field giving everything a light tinted glow._

_I felt so calm and ever so peaceful; it felt good to lay here. With all that has been happening recently I sometimes find myself to panicked to even think or filled with anxiety of the upcoming battles. I knew I always put up a face of confidence but I was scared... Uchiha Madara really scared me._

_The worst of all was I truly felt there was a more sinister meaning behind his plan... I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, I felt my muscled begin to relax and slowly I felt a strange numbing sensation overcome my senses. _

_The wind that I hadn't noticed before suddenly began to pick up, I opened my eyes and felt them widen at what I saw. The once darkened sky with thousands of stars began too... melt away. Suddenly all I could see was a deep red. The moon lay unchanged even as the billions of stars were slowly covered in a deep blanket of red._

_I felt my hear thump within my chest and a cold chill run down my back, I suddenly couldn't breathe__..._

_I sat up as smoke filled my eyes, the moons light now bathed upon my body as if I stood under a spot light. The flames raged over the field and licked up towards the sky burning in strange patterns and designs around me. The wind was harsh and I felt my hair tangle within its grasp and the dress flutter all around me. _

"_**Naruto"**_

_My breath hitched in the back of my throat, the smoke was filing the air all around me and though the field was ablaze in heat I felt my body shiver. _

"_**Naruto"**_

_I looked all around me to sacred to me as the flames began to grow fiercer. Who was it? Who was it that kept calling my name? I don't like the sound of that voice; it was filled with some much hatred and so much anger that if I went near it, it would completely consume me. _

_I looked up to the moon and saw black clouds fill the sky. What was going on?_

_The moon still remained in its peaceful state almost as if it was mocking me. I squinted and saw a strange black dot form with in the moon until a strange pattern began to emit from it filling the moon._

_The symbol took form..._

_I froze..._

_It felt like I knew that symbol, I must have seen it somewhere! I can't breathe anymore, the smoke and the soot was all becoming too much for me. The flames still blazed fiercely around me raging. All of a sudden I knew what the symbol on the ground was... it was the seal on my stomach. I looked up at the moon once again hoping to find some kind of answer by when I saw the symbol now fully formed with in the moon I screamed and shut my eyes. _

"GASP!"

I couldn't hold back the silent cry that escaped my lips, my eyes darted to every corner of the room not being able to rest on one section for more than a second. I felt my heart hammer against my chest and the thumping noise filled my ears.

I'm scared... so scared.

In a few moments I began to calm down, my heart only thumped a little and though each breath I took was labored I felt as if I could finally get some air into my lungs.

I brought my right hand up and rested it on my forehead and wiped the sweat from my brow in disgust, this would be the second time this week that, that very nightmare had plagued my dreams.

I sat up and looked around the room, and sighed looking around. Kakashi was sleeping at the one corner his book rested in his lap. Yamoto was on the other side sleeping on his side light snores voicing from the man. I looked to my right and saw Sakura deep asleep with a pale pink blanket over her and her make shift pillow sliding from out of her head.

No Sasuke...

'Probably watch duty...' I thought with a solemn expression, I wanted to be comforted; I hated feeling so scared like this... Though I had never told Sasuke about the nightmares he always just kind of held me tight and let me feel safe within his grasp. Sasuke wasn't an idiot, so he probably knew that I was suffering from some idiotic nightmare but he would never ask about it and for me that was perfect.

Because for him it was the same too... we both suffered at the hands of our very own night terrors.

I got up and let out a yawn and stretched out my back. I wasn't supposed to do watch duty anymore because according to everyone I need much rest to be able to fight if the Akatsuki decide to attack and what not. But that is so stupid; my friends need all the rest they can get too.

I slowly crept passed the sleeping bodies and made my way to the door. Once outside I took a deep breath filling my lungs with much needed fresh air. It was a clear night and because of where they were there were no lights from the village to dim the skies glorious beauty. The stars filled the sky glowing brightly, the moon illuminating the darkened areas.

I walked over to the edge of a lake a few meters from camp and sat by it my one leg pulled up to my chest and the other resting in the water. It felt good to be able to sit quietly and relax.

Things had been different in the village recently; due to the upcoming war and what not... things were just becoming complicated. To be honest I was tiered... tiered of the war losing precious people and my constant fear that I will lose more... or that I might lose myself to the darkness.

"Sigh... Things are just too troublesome..."

"You're starting to sound like Shikamaru."

My head turned to the voice as my breath caught within my throat, I felt my shoulders tense at the sudden presence.

_Narrators Pov__:_

Sasuke watched the blond walk down the make shift path to the lake, he kept a close eye on her deciding not to yet alert of his presence. He watched as she made herself comfortable by the water and smiled lightly at her sigh.

"She probably had another nightmare..." The raven mumbled quietly too himself. He knew how she suffered as she knew how he did.

Deciding he should go greet her, the raven haired male jumped off his branch he was perched on and walked over to her.

"Sigh... Things are just too troublesome..."

"You're starting to sound like Shikamaru."

Naruto turned to him with a hint of fright in her eyes but it quickly disappeared once she realized it was none other than Sasuke standing behind her.

"Sigh, do you have to pop up like that..." The blond mumbled.

Sasuke shook his head a smirk forming on his lips, "It is your fault for being so easy to scare."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the boy who walked over to her, "Shut it you bastard I just let my guard down is all!"

Sasuke chuckled as he watched a pout form on the blond's lips. He sat down next to her and drew his knees to his chest.

"You know you are not supposed to be wondering around by yourself at night..."

Naruto huffed and faced the lake once again, "I wasn't alone... you have been watching me the whole time."

The raven haired looked to her and sighed knowing there was no way he was going to win the argument, Naruto was so stubborn on her own opinions to the point she refused to accept anyone else's.

"What are you doing up this late any way?" He asked his eyes turning to the lake before them. The blond just shrugged her shoulders.

"I just couldn't sleep..." She mumbled.

_Sasuke's Pov__:_

"I just couldn't sleep..." She mumbled.

I turned to her and watched as her tired eyes stared at the water, there was a swirl of angst inside of them that I knew all too well. Her one foot gently swirled in the water and her hands wrapped around the one knee that was pulled to her chest.

The blond let out a shudder and rested her chin on the said knee. So she did have a nightmare... It was obvious to tell if you knew Naruto the way I did... Her shoulders were a little tense and I could see the lost look in her eyes.

Naruto and I were a couple and I loved her so much that it hurt but we didn't see ourselves as a 'couple' it was more of our past relationship... like when we were kids. We didn't say that we were dating; we just continue to say that we were close... Though since Naruto had pulled me out of my self induced state of shock it just occurred to me that I haven't said 'I love you' to her.

Yea, we say it when we are joking around and what not but I haven't actually said it... Well I said it when we made love to each other for the first time and so did she but other than that there was nothing. I don't doubt my feelings for her and I am sure she has them for me too.

Maybe I should say it more often? Yea, that would make her happier and I...

Ahhh! All this thinking is making my head hurt... I love her! And there is no doubt I am sure that I want to spend the rest of my life together with her...

I sighed and looked at the girl to my left; a light breeze blew passed causing her hair to tangle around in the wind.

This was one of the many things I loved about Naruto her angelic hair... her eyes...

My hand slid up to her face and pulled her, gently, so she was now facing me.

Her smile... Her brightness... Her passion... Her determination...

I stared into her eyes as she stared into mine a look of confusion passing over her features.

Her loudness... Her not so good manners... Her lips... Those lips...

I leaned in...

I pushed my lips against hers...

She tensed... then relaxed...

I licked her lips...

Her mouth opened...

Soon our tongues were entwined in a sweet battle. I watched as her eyes slide shut as did mine. It wasn't a passion filled kiss. It was slow... It was sweet...

Soon her hands came up and gripped the front of my shirt as both my hands rested on either side of her cheek, holding her close.

The need for air was nagging at the back of my mind but I didn't want to stop, I liked kissing Naruto like this I loved showing her how much I love her... I wished I could kiss her for all eternity...

I felt her hands reach around my neck pulling me even closer. Soon my hands were wrapped around her waist. The nagging need for oxygen became too much and we both pulled apart. Her hands were still wrapped around my neck not letting up any time soon. I pushed my forehead against hers.

Our breaths were coming out in short pants as we both took deep breaths filling up our lungs with much needed oxygen. My hand traveled to her cheek and maneuvered around her arms that were wrapped around my neck and rested on her cheek.

I looked into her eyes as she stared into mine and I felt myself lost for a second. My hand trailed down her cheek and pulled her closer as our bodies were pressed closer together. It was like a perfect fit. The way she curled up into my body.

"I love you." I whispered.

Her eyes slid shut and relaxed; she then reopened them and looked up to me, "I love you..."

Her words were soft and whispered, the same way mine was. I felt a smile tug at the ends of my lips and gazed at her. She did the same and leaned in again and I kissed her again with a bit more passion. I pulled away and in between the time it took me to get from her lips to her neck I whispered again, " I love you."

I kissed her neck tenderly bringing a gasp from her mouth as she shivered. I whispered again, "I love you." My voice was so quiet as I kept whispering those three little words after each kiss.

Her hands dug into my scalp, fisting between my hairs. I loved the feeling as she grasped me tightly and held me even tighter.

Soon her body began to fall back into the grass pulling me along with her. I lay in between her legs and trailed soft kisses down from her jaw line to her collar bone. Each one was tender and soft, knowing she liked it when I used a bit more force but tonight I felt she needed the gentleness and I was happy to provide.

I didn't feel any lust as I kissed her neck or that desire... I only felt compassion for the woman under me, the need to show her how much I loved her with my soft touches. She always did say we understand each other better with actions instead of words.

I then leaned up and gazed down at her, her breaths coming out in short pants. When leaning up I gripped both of her hands and pulled them from my neck and forced them flat on either side of her head, mine now gripping her wrists in a gentle grip. My legs had somehow made it on either side of her so she was completely under me.

I watched her chest rise and fall, her skin glistening in the moon light; her eyes gaze up at mine, a blush on her cheeks, her lips slightly parted and her eyes staring at me with love...

My heart began to thump widely in my chest; I felt my hair fall in front of my eyes probably hiding them from view at this moment. I know I had a shaky frown on my face from the look of concern that passed through her glossy eyes.

"Naruto..." I whispered. She said nothing but kept her gaze on me. She didn't squirm as I leaned in closer like she normally does. She just gazed at me.

"LET'S GET MARRIED!"

I suddenly blurted out... My mind was empty and numb... The only thing I could feel was my heart thumping widely in my chest and a sudden fear at the shock that passed through my eyes at her widened eyes.

_Naruto's Pov__:_

I watched Sasuke quietly as he gazed down at me, his eyes shadowed from view but I knew he was staring at me.

I felt my stomach twist in pleasant little butterflies, that kiss we had early was different to what I normally felt. There was no passion and lust... It felt like nothing but pure love that made every part of my being twist with happiness.

I watched confusedly as frown settled on his face shaking lightly. Was something wrong? I know its been a while since we have actually acted like we truly love each other and what not... not to mention it's been so long since we have actually said the proper 'I love you' and all.

I love Sasuke more than anything... I love him so much it hurts... I feel that something like this... a feeling like this... just feeling so much love for someone... shouldn't be possible.

"LET'S GET MARRIED!"

My heart stopped...

My eyes widened...

Marriage?

Sasuke wants to get married?

Do I?

I mean I love him... I love him... a lot.

But was I ready for such a step... we were still young...

"Naruto?"

Sasuke's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked into his eyes which could now be seen through the strands of raven hair. I knew the fear was swarming in his eyes and I knew he was scared of the possibility that all of this could be moving fast.

"Sasuke..." I said, my voice sounded so quiet, "I love you..."

I pulled my one hand out from his grasp and rested it on his cheek, his hand that still clasped mine slowly moved to my hand and entwined within my fingers.

"I love you too..." He replied then continued, "That's why I want to marry you... I love you so much Naruto... so much it hurts and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I felt my eyes fill with tears and I smiled.

Then a sudden flash of Madara's mask filled my head... Was this really the time to be thinking of such a thing? Sure I would love to get married some day as most Ninja's would especially because our time in limited.

But I am a Jinchuuriki... I have to face reality... I am not like other Ninja's... I am a target... I host a demon fox within me that can take control of me in my weakest moment...

I chocked back a sob as I felt tears slid down my cheek.

"Naruto?"

His voiced was slightly panicked and I felt his hand tighten around mine.

"I-I c-can't..." I sobbed out, removing my hand from his cheek and laid it over my face hiding my eyes from view. I didn't want him to see me cry... I didn't want him to see me so weak and fragile... I don't want him to see the fact that I couldn't accept.

"Why?"

He didn't yell or scream, there was no anger only a hint of pain and confusion. His voice was quiet and delicate.

"B-because... I-I am not like n-normal g-girls..."

He looked at me strangely and I pushed my hand against my face as the tears strolled down my face, I sobbed.

"I-I am a-a Jinchuuriki! I c-can n-never h-have a normal l-love l-life with you... I am hunted by Akatsuki! I-I can't start a-a f-family without the fear of the Kyuubi running loose!"

I couldn't hold back any more, the tears just didn't want to stop. I felt weak and pathetic... But truly I am so happy asked me... I wanted to marry him I love him so much but I can't. How can I make wedding arrangements when there is a war coming up... all because of me... all because I am a Jinchuuriki...

"You know we can't do this!" I yelled this time staring at him.

Nothing... That was the look on his face... Nothing, there was no anger, humiliation... realization... just nothing.

He sat up and stared at the lake. I soon followed but my face was hanging low avoiding contact. I had hurt him... I couldn't see it on his face but I know I had hurt him.

"Sasuke-

"Naruto!" He snapped suddenly facing me, he grasped both my hands in a tightening grip that made me wince.

"You are a Jinchuuriki... You are hunted and now a war is coming up."

He took a deep breath and I only stared at him with wide eyes a few tears still sliding down my cheeks.

"Maybe I was a bit silly in asking you at such a time..."

"Sasuke-"

"But!" HE cut me off again and leaned in close his face a few centimeters from mine, his eyes burning with determination and love.

"Then you have to promise me... you have to promise me that when this whole thing is over you will marry me!"

I couldn't speak, my heart thumped in my chest... he wasn't angry... he didn't care about anything that I am... what we would have to deal with if we wished to start a family... he still wanted to marry me.

"That means no matter what happens you can't die!"

I glared, "OF COURSE I WON'T! I WON'T DIE UNTIL I BECOME HOKAGE!"

I couldn't stop the sudden outburst, I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment at his smirk.

"Then it's a deal... after all this you will marry me."

I smiled.

My face was tear stained and my heart clenched painfully... but it was a pain that I never wanted to leave, it was the pain of loving someone so much.

"Deal."

He pulled me into his arms and wrapped my arms around his midsection my face pressed into his shoulder. He rested his chin on my head and gave it a kiss; I could only clench my hands into the back of his shirt, holding him tight.

"I love you... I love you so damn much Sasuke..." I mumbled into his shirt.

He chuckled, "I love you more, you idiot."

He cried out in pain when I pinched him through the shirt.

"Don't ruin the moment you asshole."

Sasuke smirked I could tell he was... "I like it when you get kinky like that~" He purred.

I felt a tick bight grow on the side of my head and pulled from his embrace and tried to hit him on the head, he easily caught my fist an arrogant smirk still on his face.

"Y-You perverted ass!" I yelled out, and by his ever growing smirk and the heat radiating from my face I could tell I was blushing.

_Narrator's Pov__:_

Soon the two had returned to the camp and sat watch together under the stars, though soon Naruto was out like a light cuddling into Sasuke's side. Sasuke was watching around camp and gazed lazily at the sleeping blond.

He smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Sasuke?"

The said raven looked up to see a pink haired girl standing in front of him. By the look on her expressionless face he knew it was time for their little 'chat'.

The raven haired shifted out of the blonds grasp and made sure she was comfortable. He then followed the pink haired teen into the woods a little way from camp.

"So what is it?" Sasuke asked as they came to a stop, he scratched the back of his neck and clicked his neck to work out the stiffness. The pinkette had her back faced toward him and didn't turn even when she spoke up.

"You're getting too involved."

"What do you mean by getting 'involved'? I thought that was part of the mission?" Sasuke asked as his eyes narrowed dangerously at the girl in front of him.

"Exactly what I said, though it's true our mission involves us getting involved with the people in Konoha... there is a limit to how far you go."

"Oh really..." The raven haired mumbled out.

Sakura turned to her partner and scowled, "YES! You can't keep talking to Naruto like that... because when she finds out... she will be broken and we can't have her like that. SO stop promising her all these stupid things like getting married and starting a family together and what not!" She hissed and suddenly turned to face him with a dangerous gleam with in her eyes.

"Hmm, who ever said I wasn't going to keep my promise."

The pinkette glared, "You know what she is... so are you saying you are betraying the Akatsuki?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, what I mean is that I am not doing this for the Akatsuki or Madara's delusions. I am doing it for one person and only one and that is Naruto."

Sakura laughed, "Really? That's funny, so you're telling me that you are going to turn her into one of the world's most dangerous monster because you love her?"

Sasuke growled in annoyance, "I wouldn't expect you to understand... I am not betraying the Akatsuki... I will follow through with the plan."

With that the raven haired turned and walked back to camp, his figure lighting up due to the sun peaking over the horizon.

Sakura starred at the retreating form and glared, she then lifted her fisted her hand and clenched it tightly only to unclench it. She glared at her hand. She would have to report this to Madara... but it would be too dangerous to. She can't blow her cover so early in the game, not when we were nearing the finale so soon.

She would just have to keep watch on Sasuke herself and just hope for the best, if he showed in signs of betrayal she would just take Naruto hostage when he least expects it and knock him out and take them both back to Akatsuki by force.

Madara and refused her request in killing the Uchiha because he still had plans for the boy. But time was running out, the Eclipse was only a few days away and the wheels of fate were beginning to turn.

The pinkette sighed and turned back to the direction of the camp.

Though unknown to Sakura there was no need to contact Madara about what was happening with Sasuke and all because she didn't realize that Madara always kept his pawns under surveillance.

The figure that was hidden within the trees, with an orange mask watched carefully at the retreating form of the pinkette. He shook his head as the scene replayed itself within his head.

So Sasuke was doing all his bidding for the Uzumaki brat...

Soon a strange swirl pattern erupted from his orange mask and swallowed the man whole. He was now with in a dark cave deep underground. The area was dark and in the center of the room laid the Statue of the Juubi. In front in it laid a strange geometrical pattern right under both its large hands.

Madara walked to the center of the room and stood on the strange swirl like pattern and looked up to the roof. In the roof laid nine circular windows surrounding the one in the middle. Each had a colour that represented a bijuu and each window had a kanji symbol form one to nine. In the middle was a large circular window which the moon could be clearly seen through.

Soon the last of the Akatsuki members had piled up into the room as did Kabuto. There was only Kisame, Kabuto, Zetsu and himself left of the Akatsuki.

But it didn't matter everything was already falling into place there was no going back Uzumaki Naruto will never know what hit her.

"Are you worried?"

Madara turned to Zetsu and chuckled, "Not at all, Sasuke's feelings for Uzumaki Naruto are real... so when the time comes for me to use him, he won't be that hard to manipulate with Naruto in the grasp of my hand."

Kabuto chuckled, "It's almost time... Things are going to change..."

Madara watched Kabuto carefully as his grin turned sadist, he knew the snake brat had a plan of his own but he would deal with it later the time was coming and he couldn't wait to begin.

"Madara..." A cold toned voice echoed into the room. Everyone within the room turned to the dark corner of the room and watched as a man walked out of the darkness and into the light. Dark slitted purple eyes glared dangerously at everyone in the room making the air thicken into a tense silence.

Madara nodded at the figure, "You look a lot better than earlier..."

The man grinned, his sharp canines sparkling in the light. "I guess you could say I had a little bit of fun last night... plus with the eclipse drawing so close my power is beginning to surface."

"Good, well you will be meeting your container today..." The snake man said as he walked a tad closer to the two acting as if he was completely unaffected from the thick tension.

The man grinned turned sadist and he turned back to Madara, "I hope you right when you say my new container has a bit of spunk... it makes it all the more fun when I break down their mind... especially when they resist."

Madara chuckled, "Well then I can assure you, you won't be disappointed. Uzumaki Naruto has got to be one of the most stubborn of people I have ever met. Not to mention she is a bit of a laugh with her mighty morals and what not."

The beast of a man Chuckled darkly, "I can't wait to meet her... those innocent eyes... The girl that awoke me from my slumber... My body fills with excitement every time I think of her!"

Soon a rumbling filled the room as one of the stone doors to the right lifted up revealing ten people in black cloaks. The people walked out into the open, each of them hidden from view due to their cloaks.

The man grinned at them his purple eyes glinting dangerously.

"Good evening Madara."

Madara and the rest of the Akatsuki except for the purple eyed man bowed lightly at the sound of the voice that came from one of the people in the cloaks.

"Good evening Head of the Namikaze Clan."

**Okays so that is the new version of THE CHOSEN JINCHUURIKI chapter one. I wanted to release chapter 2 today as well but I just couldn't finish it in time T_T **

**Hopefully it all should be up tomorrow or Monday at the latest ! **

**I will try to release new chapters every Friday !**

**SOOOO **

**PLEASE **

**REVIEW ! **


End file.
